In order to promote good health and physical well-being, many individuals engage in physical exercise. It is common for individuals who are engaging in physical activities to employ the use of exercise devices to assist in performing exercises. Some exercise devices and exercises are configured for rehabilitation or recovery. One type of exercise device is configured to stretch and decompress the spine of a user, which may relieve pressure on pinched nerves in the spinal column, for example.